supernaturallfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Traveler
Summary A plane reservation is a ticket to terror when a demon possesses the staff of an airplane, forcing it to crash. Knowing the demon is on another flight, Sam and Dean board the flight to attempt an in-air exorcism. Plot AIRPORT We see a very nervous man named George go into the airport bathroom to wash his face to calm himself before flying. Another man enters and tries to reassure him flying is safe. When this man leaves, a strange black entity emerges from the nearby air vent and goes into George through his eyes. BOARDING PLANE The now possessed George gets on board his flight. The welcoming stewardess notices his eyes are all black, but shrugs it off. After 40 minutes into the flight, George asks the passenger beside him the time. He then comments, "Time really does fly" before saying he's going to stretch his legs. A young man near the exit notices George heading for the emergency release handle and shouts for him to stop when he reaches for the handle, but somehow George manages to open the door and it blows off, hitting the plane's tail. The plane goes into dive and we see everyone screaming in fear and panicking. EARLY MORNING MOTEL It's 5:45 AM and Dean is awakened from his slumber by Sam. Sam hasn't slept for a while now. He says what they do preys on his mind. Dean says he's never afraid like that, but Sam pulls a huge knife from under Dean's pillow and isn't convinced. Dean's cell phone rings, interrupt their conversations. It's a man Dean and their dad once did a job for in the past. He says he needs their help again AIRPORT Dean and Sam meet the man from the phone call in some kind of aircraft workshop. His name is Jerry, and apparently he had some kind of ghost problem once before at his home. This time, though, his problem is more work related. He plays them the voice recorder of the drowned airliner and they all hear a horrid noise. Jerry says he doesn't think the plane had mechanical failure, which is what the authorities think. Apparently, there were 7 survivors, including the pilot. Sam and Dean ask for access to logs, flight recordings etc, as wreckage. Jerry says he can get them everything but access to the plane's remains. STORE Dean goes to a copy shop and fakes two Homeland Security ID's. Sam is waiting outside, and in the meantime has checked out the noise on the voice recorder. It's clear now that something is saying "No survivors." PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL Dean and Sam go visit the young man who last saw George trying to open the plane's emergency exit. He's one of the 7 survivors and has admitted himself to the psychiatric hospital because he's afraid of what he saw. He tells the brothers he knows it is impossible for George to open the exit, as it had 2 tons of pressure on it and yet he did. He tells them George had strange black eyes too. GEORGE PHELPS HOME Next, Sam and Dean visit George's widow. They find his address and name from the flight manifest. George's wife tells them he was just an ordinary guy going to a dentists convention. This disappoints the brothers as they assumed he might be some evil creature masquerade as a man. OUTSIDE The boys decide they need to check the wreckage to get any kind of clues and for that they need suitable attire. They go shopping and come out of the store dressed in black suits. WAREHOUSE Sam and Dean gain access with their fake ID's and go check out the plane's remains. They find an odd residue on what's left on the emergency exit's handle, but then the real Homeland Security agents appear and the boys have to make a quick exit, taking a sample of the residue with them. AIRFIELD Chuck, the downed plane's pilot, is about to take his first aircraft up since the crash. It's only a small prop plane, but he's still very nervous as he waits. We see the strange black entity appear and seep into Chuck's eyes. JERRY'S OFFICE The boys find out the substance from the handle is sulfur and conclude they're dealing with some kind of demonic possession. AIRFIELD Chuck takes the plane up, his nerves are strangely gone. After 40 minutes, he deliberately crashes into a field near a place called Nazareth. MOTEL Sam and Dean look up demons and possession on their laptop. Sam finds Japanese item stating that disasters are causes by certain demons. Dean says this is something bigger than usual and he wished their dad was there. His cell rings - it's Jerry with more bad news about Chuck's plane going down. JERRY'S OFFICE The boys have visited the site where Chuck crashed and have found sulfur residue. They realize the demon is using some kind of biblical reference because it is crashing planes after 40 minutes in flight. (It's crashed several over the years) 40 minutes apparently signifies death. They also figure out it is going after all the survivors from the flight because they shouldn't have lived. IN THEIR CAR Sam rings the rest of the survivor to see if any plan to fly. Apparently, only one does, Amanda Walker, the stewardess. Their only problem is, they can't contact her and her flight leaves soon. AIRPORT The boys arrive and Dean has Amanda paged. He tells her her sister has had an accident to try and stop her flying, but the ruse doesn't work as she had just gotten off the phone with her sister. She goes to board the flight and we see the black entity lurking. Sam says they have to get on the plane with Amanda and exorcise the demon or everyone on it will die. Dean suddenly confesses he's very afraid to fly. Sam offers to d it alone but Dean doesn't like that idea. ON BOARD THE PLANE Dean has given in and boarded the flight, but he's not happy guy. He's obviously pretty scared. Sam tells him he has to say calm. They only have 40 minutes to find who the demon has possessed. Apparently, it's most likely to be someone uneasy or under pressure/stress. They think it might be Amanda so Dean goes to talk to her. He says God's name in Latin but it doesn't freak her out. Dean goes back to Sam and as the plane encounters turbulence Dean hit panic mode again. Sam calms him and explains he has to be careful as if he's panicking he's wide open for demonic possession. The exorcism is in two parts. The first one makes the demon leave the body it has possessed, but it also makes it more powerful - it can survive without a human host. They must make sure they read out both parts of the ritual to banish it back to hell. Dean doesn't like the sound of this, but uses his home made, "Walkman spook detector" to check out the passengers - he finds nothing. They now have 15 minutes and are getting nowhere, then, suddenly the meter picks up on something. The demon is the co-pilot. Sam and Dean enlist Amanda's help. They tell her the plane will go down if she doesn't lure the co-pilot to them. She admits something was strange on the original flight and tells them she saw George's black eyes to. Eventually she goes to get he co-pilot still not really understanding what's going on. He arrives and the brothers try to subdue him. Sam recites the exorcism while Dean grapples with the demon, tossing holy water and fighting him down. The demon screams it knows what happened to Sam's girlfriend, Jess, but then if forced from the body it's in and the black entity vanished into an air duct. AIPORT LOUNGE People are being tended to by paramedics or questioned by the authorities about what happened on the plane. Amanda mouths thanks to Den and Sam and they walk away. Sam talks to his brother and is obviously upset that the demon knew about Jess. Dean says the thing knew his fears and probably lied. OUTSIDE As the boys head for their car, Jerry thanks them for all they've done. Dean asks Jerry how he got his cell phone number, as he hasn't had it long. Jerry tells them their dad's voicemail points to Dean's number. This is a surprise as last time they checked their father's number wasn't working. Dean rings and hears the voicemail. This means their dad could still be alive somewhere, but why hasn't he contacted them directly? The two drive off in their Impala. Characters Featured Music Featured Supernatural Being Cultural References Notes International Titles